


How High

by Theatre_In_The_Dark



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, In Love, MSR, Vaca, We Need More Maggie Scully, Why Can't Mulder and Scully Just be happy and have sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatre_In_The_Dark/pseuds/Theatre_In_The_Dark
Summary: Mulder and Scully are have taken that leap and head off to his family home for the weekend.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Scully do you have plans this weekend?” Mulder asks while still looking at the file in his hands. Its Wednesday and exactly 45 days since the change in their relationship started. They have been spending more time together, well maybe not more, that started about a year ago as the shift in their relationship began. Pizza and beer here, movie night there. But 45 days ago, Mulder awoke to Dana Scully crawling in his bed. Best night of his life. And since then they have spent most of their free time together. This weekend he wants something different though. He wants to get her out of DC. Mulder needs to head up to his childhood home to clean it out. He is renting the house out this summer, not being ready to get rid of it just yet. If he is honest the main reason, he is holding onto the houses of his parents is her. Scully. A nice house of the beach could be a refuge for them.  
“Mulder did you hear me?” Scully said now standing next to him looking down  
“Sorry Scully I drifted off what did you say”  
“I said no plans, unless it’s a trip to the forest them I am booked solid” Scully said with a smirk  
“No Forrest, beach yes, but no woods”  
“Mulder….”  
Mulder puts his hands up  
“Seriously Scully no X-Files here. Just you and me and a weekend away. Maybe packing some boxes but that is it.”  
Scully raises an eyebrow at him  
“My parents house, the one I grew up in. I am going to rent it out this summer. I need to go and pack up my old room and the last of the more personal items. I thought we could make a weekend of it. Lay on the beach, eat sea food. “  
Mulder then stands and leans in closer to her ear, mouth barely touching…  
“Skinny dipping, making love under the stars”  
Scully shivers, mouth open, tongue wetting her lip.  
“Umm yea Mulder that sounds good.”  
“Good Scully, I thought we could leave at lunch tomorrow, make a long weekend of it.”  
“A long weekend? Ok Mulder.” Scully said smiling at him moving to grab her coat and purse. “I am having dinner with my Mom tonight; I am going to take off a little early ok?”  
“Sure Scully, how about I pick you up in the morning, we can leave from here.”  
Scully nods and heads for the door, she starts to walk out and then turns back to look at Mulder. She shakes her head and smiles at him before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Scully was happy to have the time to go home and change before meeting her Mom. She peeled off her suit and tossed in the hamper for dry cleaning. Her thoughts played back to Mulder and the weekend that laid ahead for them. 45 days ago, she thrown caution to the wind and crawled into Mulders bed. It was not a spur of the moment decision. It was actually something she had been trying to get the guts to do for about 6 months. The past year things had started to change. After the Hallway, Antarctica, Africa, Diana. Scully knew what she wanted. She was done denying it, denying him. So, she showed up at his door one Friday night, unannounced, with pizza. He smiled when he opened the door. The pizza was ate, movies were watched. And it happened again the next Friday. And then on Saturdays he started showing up at her place first with Thai, then with Museum tickets, then it was walks in the park and so on. Till that night, post his trip to England, post Daniel. When she knew it was time. Now 45 days later he was taking her away for the weekend. It felt right, it felt too soon, it felt too late. She was nervous. They had been dating she guessed these last 6 months. Dinners, movies. Nothing they had not done in the past 7 years. Except for the sex that was now part of it. So much sex. And it was good, really good. Like she would get wet thinking about it so good. The best she ever had. They didn’t need words; they knew what each other wanted. She should not be worried about going away with him but she was. This would be the first time to leave work totally behind and just be them.

Scully glanced and looked at the clock.  
“Shit” She needed to hurry. She tossed on a black dress and a deep purple cardigan and ran for the door.   
Scully walked into the Bistro and saw her Mom already had a table  
“Hi Mom!”  
“Dana it’s so good to see you! How are you?”  
“I am really good.”  
“That’s great. You look happy. How’s work?”  
“It’s been keeping us busy. Not out of town as much the past few weeks which has been nice. Did not have to throw groceries out this week”  
Both women laugh and order a glass of wine.   
“How if Fox, dear?”  
“Mulder” Scully says to her mom with a smile “Is good. He, ummm, seems more relaxed these days.” Scully blushes and hoped her Mom just thinks it’s the wine. She has yet to tell her Mom about the change in their relationship.  
“I thought the same things too when I saw him after church for coffee on Sunday.”  
Scully chokes on her wine. “What!?!?”  
“Coffee on Sunday. We try to have coffee a few times a month. “  
“Since when?”  
“Since you were returned, dear”  
“So, for what 5 years!”  
“I guess. And you know he also said you were more relaxed the past few weeks. And you know he seemed to blush just like you are.”  
“Wait. I’m sorry Mom, but you are telling me that you and Mulder have been having coffee for 5 years and this the first I am hearing about it?”  
“Dana, you must know Fox doesn’t have really any family. When you were gone, we became close. I would find him on my Sofa exhausted from crying himself to sleep, he would be holding your photo. That is when we started having coffee and talking. When you came back it continued. I think he needed a Mother, a friend. I was happy to be that for him. He usually meets me at church and we have coffee, sometimes brunch. You know he loved you even back then.”  
“What? This is all a little too much Mom”  
“So how long have you two been dating.”  
“We arent, Mom, I think you are confused.”  
“No dear but maybe you are.”  
“Ok, fine. Things have been changing for the last year or so, and I guess you could say we took it to the next level about a month and a half ago.”  
“I know. “  
“Mulder…”  
“He isn’t any better at lying to me then you are. You two really are perfect for each other.”  
Scully blushed and laughed. Just then their dinner arrived and they ate and talked about Bill and Tara plans to come and visit over the summer. They ordered cheesecake to split.  
“Mom, what did you mean he loved me even back then?”  
“Well he did. I could tell it was more than just concern for his partner. You must know.”  
“I mean I have wondered but…”  
“Neither of you has said it. You need to dear. I think knowing how you feel would be good for him. He needs it. I think you do too.”  
Dana nodded.  
“We are going to his Moms house this weekend. Get it ready for renters.”  
“Well that sounds nice. It will be good for you two to get out of town. Be alone away from work. Talk”  
Scully nods.


	3. Chapter 3

Scully walked in into her apartment a little after 8. She had a great dinner with her Mom, but it also left her with a lot to think about. She hung her coat and was about to walk into her bedroom to start packing when she saw her machine flashing. Walking over she hit the play button.

“Hey Scully it’s Me” of course it would be Mulder, she smiled. “I know you are out with your mom; I did not want to bother you so I didn’t call your cell. I, ummm, I really did not want anything. I just wanted you to know how happy I am you are coming with me this weekend. It, ah, means a lot to me. I will be around tonight if you want to talk, otherwise I will see you in the Morning. Bye.”

Scully shook her head smiling she headed into her bedroom to pack. She pulled her suitcase out and opened her closet. But what to pack? Her closet was full of black. Skirts, jackets, pants. Ugh. She pushed all of that to the side. She knew she had some pre-FBI clothes stashed as well as some of Missy’s she saved. She looked at an assortment of sun dresses and flowy skirts.   
“Missy I hope I am doing the right thing.”  
Scully packed the dresses, a few skirts and t-shirts. Jeans to be safe. Then she dug in a long-forgotten drawer and pulled out her bathing suit, it was a deep blue one piece. Looking under it, she saw the black string bikini she had not worn since she and Missy went to Ocean Beach right before she started the academy. She decides why not and tosses them both in. Right before she closed the drawer something else caught her eye. It was emerald green and lacey. It still had the tags on. She had been shopping with Missy, it was about 2 weeks before she died. 

“Come on Danes you know you like him.”  
“Missy we work together it’s not like that”  
“Well at least admit the guy is total eye candy, those eyes and that ass”  
“Missy….”  
“Dana, I know you are not blind”  
“Ok fine yes he is attractive”  
“Come on Dana lets go in here”  
Dana looked up at what appeared to be a very expensive lingerie store.  
“Why?”  
“Because you will never snag that eye candy in cotton”  
They had laughed and shopped and somehow Missy had talked her into the nightie she now held. 

Scully knew she was being ridiculous. They were already sleeping together. They had crossed that line. And she thought with a smirk she had been in cotton when it had happened. But despite the fact that she knew he was as committed to her as she was to him, despite the fact that they had started sleeping together, this weekend felt different. It felt like this was going to be the real turning point for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Mulder zipped his suitcase closed. He was so nervous for the weekend ahead of him. He knew this was going to be the real moment of change in their relationship. Yes, they had crossed the line. And damn they were good at it. He knew the sex would be good with Scully. They were so connected. And he loved her more than life itself. He looked at the clock and saw that it was just past 10pm. He wondered what Scully was up to. He leaned back on his worn leather couch. He thought back to the night Scully crawled into his bed, he had never been so happy. Mulder was ready to be all in with Scully. It was what he had wanted for years. 

Mulder sat up and opened his desk drawer, he reached into the back until his hand hit the velvet box. He pulled it out and opened it. Inside sat an emerald ring. It was nestled by 2 diamonds. A delicate gold band held them in place. It had been his grandmother Mulders ring. Meant for Samantha. But when his father had passed it had gone to him. He had known it would belong to Scully and no one else. 

When Scully cancer went into remission, he knew it was only a matter of time. But then the hallway happened, Diana happened and if Mulder were honest with himself Philadelphia was still an issue for him. He thought it was all lost. But the tension subsided, they started spending time together and then Scully climbed into his bed. 

Mulder was laying back on the couch staring at the ring when his phone rang.   
“Mulder”  
“Hey its me.”  
“Hey you.”  
“I got your message.”  
“Yea?”  
“Yea. I am, uh, I am really looking forward to the trip. I was actually thinking maybe we could just leave in the morning. We really don’t have any work to do and then we wouldn’t have to change and…”  
“Scully…”  
“I mean if that doesn’t work its ok I just…”  
“Yes”  
“What Mulder?”  
“I said yes. Let’s just leave in the morning. I think that is a great idea. We can grab breakfast, miss rush hour. We would get up there in time to see the sun set.”  
“Great. So, I will see you around 8?”  
“See you then Scully.”  
“Night Mulder”  
“Night”  
Mulder hung up and shook his head. She would always keep him guessing.


	5. Chapter 5

Around 4pm Mulder pulled into the house on the Vineyard. He punched in the code at the gate and woke Scully as he parked in the circular driveway. Scully stirred and wiped her eyes. Mulder marveled at just how damn cute she looked in doing so.  
“Hey sleeping beauty we are here”  
“Oh, wow I didn’t mean to sleep so long.”  
“Its ok. You only snored a little.”  
“Funny Mulder.” Scully sat up and looked around. “Mulder…”  
“Yea Scully”  
“Umm are we in the right place?”  
“Yea this was the Mulder Compound.”  
“Mulder, I have seen both of your parents’ house and this is not either one of those.”  
“No, it’s not. Those are the houses my parents moved into after the divorce. They are both currently empty and need to be sold. There is one other house a few miles from here we moved into after Samantha was born. It’s being rented by a really nice family. This house was originally my great-great Uncle Mulders house. It was passed down. We lived here with my grandmother till Samantha was born. Not sure why we moved out. Anyway, it has housed various Mulders over the years. Until it was passed to me after my dad died.”  
“Mulder this isnt a house it’s a mansion.”  
“Yea it’s a little much I know. I didn’t want to tell you ahead of time.”  
“Mulder you said there are your parent’s houses, one other, this one. Just how many homes do you own?”  
“Well, there is also my dads DC condo. I have it up for sale right now. My moms NYC apartment, my cousin Julie and her family live there right now. Speaking of Julie, she is about the only family member I have left we should go to the city and see her sometime. So yea just those 5 that are left. I have sold the others already.”  
“So just 5, left. Mulder….”  
“Scully let it go ok. I don’t want to make a big deal out of this. It’s a big house I know. But it’s nice, comfortable and has a private beach. Come on I will give you the nickel tour”

Mulder showed Scully around. The house was big, massive even. But very nice. Classical decorations and design. A nice large pool and hot tub out back. It had been very nicely maintained.   
“Mulder this is beautiful”  
“I am glad you like it Scully. So, I thought we could set up in the Master suite. It had its own outdoor access with a path right now to the beach.”  
“Sure, sounds good.”  
“So, Scully what do you want to do now, it’s a little early for dinner. Unless you are hungry.”  
Scully walked over to Mulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Reaching up on her tippy toes she pressed her lips to his. The kiss quickly turned deep, filled with want and desire.   
“Or I guess we could head up and test the bed out.”  
“Mulder shut up.”  
Mulder picked Scully up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Mulder places his hands on her ass squeezing and kneading it as he walked them to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

While Scully dozed in the bed Mulder ran into town and grabbed some dinner for them. Scully was sitting by the pool in a little sundress when Mulder returned. The sun was just starting to dip low. 

“Mulder I can feel you staring” Scully said not moving from the lounge chair, her sunglasses on.

“Your gorgeous, I am just constantly overwhelmed by the fact that I get to be with you.”

Scully blushed and stood to walk towards Mulder. 

“What’s in the bag?” Scully asked. She internally kicked herself for changing the subject. She was not sure why she could not just let it happen, to respond to his complements. 

“Dinner, I thought we could head down to the beach and eat.”  
“Sounds great do we need chairs or a blanket or something?”

Mulder chuckled and shook his head. He reached his hand out and grabbed hers and they walked towards the beach. When they got there Scully could see they would not need anything. At the beach there was a large pergola built. It had swings around it and a fire pit in the middle. There were also several open bungalows with lounge chairs and tables. There was a large outdoor shower as well. The Bungalows were stocked with towels and water and even a wine fridge. 

“Mulder, when did you do this?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, I doubt this stays stocked and ready to go 24/7.”  
Mulder laughed “Your right. There is a nice couple, the Johnsons, who take care of the place. They actually live over there in that house, that is the edge of the property. They house is set up for live in help but since no one really lives here they live in the mother in law house. I needed the place fully set up to list it, I have a photographer coming tomorrow to take photos.”  
“Oh, you’re selling it?”

Mulder was not sure if he was reading into it or if he did hear regretted in her voice. “No, just trying to get some summer renters in. I am not really ready to let go of it yet. There is more than enough money to keep the Johnsons on and keep the property so for now….”  
Scully often wondered just what all was in the Mulder estate? Or was it a fortune? She was not sure. She did not really care, but it was a curiosity. One she supposed she would learn about if they stayed together. 

“Come on Scully let’s eat.”  
They walked over to a bungalow that had a small round table and a few chairs. Mulder placed out a spread of lobster rolls, ceviche, and crab cakes. He walked over to the wine fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine. 

“Wow Mulder this looks amazing. I could get use to this.”  
“Well I do aim to please.”  
“So, Mulder what is the plan for this weekend, other than the time I plan to spend out here on the beach.”  
“Well you should take all the time you want for that. I have the photographer coming and the listing agent. I need to pack up some of the artwork and collectibles. Most things are already in storage. I have never rented the place out though and I wanted to make sure there was nothing out that maybe shouldn’t be.”  
“Makes sense. So, Mulder, I am curious why live in the apartment you live in when you could obviously afford a condo or even a house in DC.”  
“Well it’s pretty simple. I guess when I do get a home, I want someone to share it with. I just don’t see the point in coming home to a nice, warm place alone.”  
Scully looked at him and just nodded. As she continued to eat her dinner.   
“What about you Scully?”  
“What about me?”   
“I don’t imagine you love apartment living. I see you more the white picket fence, a dog running around the yard.”  
“That does sound nice. I don’t know if I need the white picket fence per say. But no, I don’t love apartment living, but I am not sure I could afford much else on a government salary. And also, it’s not like we are really home much anyway.”

“We have been lately. I have been trying to keep us closer to home.”  
“I have noticed. It’s been nice. I have enjoyed the evenings and weekends.”  
“Me too Scully. To be honest I wasn’t sure normality was in the cards for me, but I am liking it.”  
“Normal Mulder?” Scully said with a laugh.  
“Well normal for us anyway.”


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning found Mulder busy with the photographer and agent. Scully took the time to wonder around the house. It really was beautiful. Way bigger than anything she could ever see herself needing but it also had a homey feel to it. She tried to picture a small Mulder running around the back yard. Scully wondered through the upstairs of the house. The master suite was amazing, as big as her apartment, if she was being honest with herself. The sunken tub was a dream. She thought back to last night after dinner when Mulder ran her a bath and they laid together in the tub. His fingers grazing over her nipples and down through her curls before slipping into her hot wetness. She had buked against his hand as his fingers moved in and out of her. His palm hitting her clit with each upstroke. She came fast and hard. Crying out his name before turning around and driving herself down on to his cock. The water splashed over the tub and she rode him hard and fast. He came, his cum spurting into her in hot streams. She followed him her second orgasm just as strong as the first. After, the water now cool, they quickly cleaned up the bathroom and fell into bed together. 

“Miss?”  
Scully jumped at the voice brining her out of her day dream.  
“Oh, Miss I am sorry I did not mean to startle you. I am Mrs. Johnson.”  
“Oh hello, I am Dana, Mulder I mean Fox’s…”  
“Yes, Fox said you were upstairs. I just wanted to know if you needed anything. Fox said to check with you.”

“Oh ummm, I am good I think.”  
“I can take that pile of towels and launder them”  
Scully blushed “Oh its not trouble really I can do it”  
“Dana, that is my job.”

“Oh, of course I am sorry.”  
“Fox also wanted to let you know not to worry about dinner. He asked me to whip something up. And its no trouble. I miss having people to cook for.”  
Mrs. Johnson grabbed the towels and tossed them in the laundry. As she was starting to leave Scully stopped her. 

“I do have a question. Do you know what room use to be Fox’s?”

“Oh yes, I have worked here my whole life. Met my Kevin here, he was a grounds keeper. My mother worked here before me. The Mulder’s have always been good to us. Fox especially. Let me show you around up here.”

Mrs. Johnson put the basket down and continued.

“As you know this is the master suite. It was Fox’s grandmother, and his Uncle’s before that. Fox’s Aunt Mirum lived her for a while after Grandmother Mulder passed. Mirum left us oh maybe 13 years ago now. Then the home when to Mr. Mulder. He never stayed here. Fox would come up occasionally to stay. When Mr. Mulder passed it became Fox’s home. We have seen him off and on, his cousin Julie and her sweet family come out for Christmas and during the summer.”

Scully could only nod as Ms. Johnson went on. 

“Moving on. This room here use to be the nursery. Fox and then Samantha stayed in here. There is a connecting room which was originally designed for a nurse or nanny. But it was where Mr. and Mrs. Mulder stayed.”  
Scully peaked in. The room was still designed for a child. There was a crib and a toddler bed. She guessed it was a good thing to have for rentals and she imagined Julie must have used it as well.

“The next room down was the room Fox used when he lived here and most of the time after.”

Scully looked in. The room was neutral in its decor now. 

“When Fox started to talk about renting it out, we went more neutral in the decor. I believe fox has put most of the belongings down in the storage unit near the back of the property. I can ask my husband is you are interested“

“No that is not necessary.” Scully said 

Scully smiled when she saw the photo on the nightstand. It was one of them at a crime scene. She had no idea how he got a copy of it. 

“The rest of the rooms up here where mainly guest rooms. There is a laundry room on this floor as well. Mr. Mulder added that. He also updated all the bath rooms. Fox had the kitchen redone about 6 months ago. I am not sure if you have had much of a chance to look at that.”  
“No, I haven’t. 6 months ago, you said?”  
“Yes, he called, and said he wanted to make some changes. Sent me some photos and we got it done.”  
Scully nodded. She wondered if that was something, he had planned all along or if their relationship changes brought it on.   
“Thank you, Mrs. Johnson, I won’t keep you anymore.”  
“No trouble dear. We are glad to finally meet you. Fox has talked about you for years.”

With that Mrs. Johnson was off and Scully was left stunned at her comment. Years? 

Scully wondered down to the kitchen. It was close to lunch time and she thought she would see what she could put together. She had not been in the kitchen since they arrived. Mulder had got them dinner, and when she needed water last night he went and got it. When she walked in to the kitchen she stopped quickly. She could not believe it. It was THE kitchen. It was her dream kitchen. 

About 6 Months ago…..  
She was waiting for Mulder to head to lunch, leafing through Martha Stewart Living, not her normal magazine but her mom had brought some magazines to give her when they had lunch that Saturday. It was the kitchen issue. Scully was staring at the photo. Almost drooling. It was beautiful. She could see her self at the large gas stove, making omelets or pancakes on a Saturday, while Mulder made espressos at the built-in machine for them. She had stopped herself, the more time they spent together the more her daydreams featured Mulder, even in the most domestic settings of cooking breakfast. She had felt Mulder behind her. 

“What’s got you drooling Scully?”  
“I was not drooling?”  
“What is that?”  
“Nothing Mulder, just a magazine my mom brought over. I was just waiting for you. Should we get lunch?”  
“Sure Scully.”  
Scully thought back and realized that the magazine had disappeared. She had not thought much about it till now that is.  
It was the kitchen, exactly. But why? If she would let herself, she did not have to think to much about why. It was the same reason she kept her kitchen stocked with items he liked; it was why his shampoo was in her shower.   
Scully went ahead and made sandwiches and a salad for them for lunch. She noticed her favorite dressing was in the fridge as well as the iced tea he liked. She liked seeing those things together. She was just finishing up when she heard Mulder call for her.

“In the kitchen Mulder”  
Mulder came in “ugh they are gone, that took way longer then I thought it would. They just want a calendar of the time its available. I need to check with Julie and see what week she is planning on coming this summer.”

Mulder stopped and finally looked up from the papers in his hand. It was such a normal sight but it made his throat clench closed. Scully, bare feet, shorts and a tank top, making salads in the kitchen he had built for her. That sight made him want to give her everything. It made him want to quit their jobs, move her here, give her babies to fill the house in whatever way he could. 

“Mulder, Mulder!”  
“Sorry Scully.”  
“Where did you go?”  
“Nowhere just thinking. Did you make lunch? You didn’t have to.”  
“It was no trouble. Mrs. Johnson gave me a tour of the house. Well the upstairs anyway. It’s a beautiful place. I am curious about what a young Fox Mulders Bedroom looked like though.” Scully Giggled.   
“There might be photos someplace.” Mulder said with a smile. “So, Miss Scully what do you want to do with the rest of the day.”  
“Well I was thinking maybe some time at the beach. And then I was told not to cook, which is a shame cause Mulder this Kitchen is….” Scully gestured with her hands and Mulder blushed. 

Mulder knew she must remember. Why wouldn’t she?

“Yea….”  
“Mulder, I love it, but why? You didn’t have to do anything like this.”  
“Ummm I mean you were right it was a great kitchen and it would make it more desirable for renting.” Mulder watched Scully face fall. He knew had fucked up. In trying to bare his soul she now thought the kitchen wasn’t for her.  
“Yea of course, I mean rental value. Of course, you would do it.”

Scully turned to walk away putting her plates in the sink.   
“Scully wait.”  
“I will meet you at the beach Mulder.”

With that she walked away. “fuck” Mulder said.


	8. Chapter 8

About an hour later Mulder made his way down to the beach. He was determined to make things right. He was going to tell her all of it. He found Scully lounging in the bungalow. She had on a white lacey cover up thing with big black sunglasses. She was a vision. He jogged up to her.

“Hey”  
Scully looked at him and smiled a sad smile. “Hey Mulder”

“Can we talk? I mean like really talk. Not Mulder and Scully talk.”

Scully chuckled. “I think that might be a good idea. I have some questions.”

“I hope I have answers and I have a few questions myself.”

Scully nodded. “That’s fair”

“So, Scully why don’t you start.”

“Umm ok. So, I hear you have coffee with my mom, and have for like 5 years. Why did you never tell me?”

“Oh wow, coming out with the big guns. I would expect nothing else” Mulder said with a smile “umm so when you were taken it about killed me. I don’t think I realized how much you had come to mean to me till you were gone. I wanted to be close to you. I needed to be close to you. Your mom welcomed me. She showed me where the spare key was. I would search all day and most of the night for you. Then I would somehow always end up at your moms. There was always a plate of food in the oven. A pillow and blanket on the couch. Towels on the bathroom counter. I couldn’t believe this woman whose daughter was missing was taking care of me. I fell in love with your mom Scully.”

Scully smiled, some tears in her eyes. “She is hard not to love.”

Mulder nodded “And then you were back. And I figured that was it. But then she would call and check on me. I knew where she went to church from you, and I started meeting her when we were in town. We would have coffee or lunch. She would listen to me talk. Then she would start to have casseroles for me to take home. I had never been cared for like that Scully. It was so pure and unconditional” 

“I totally understand that. I just don’t get why you didn’t tell me.”

“It felt private in many ways Scully. I also didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I needed Maggie.”  
“Its ok Mulder. Please don’t stop seeing her. She loves you. She would very upset if you did stop.”  
“Thanks Scully.”  
“Ok so you’re up Mulder”  
“Why did you climb into my bed that night? What had changed?”  
Scully sighed. “Everything and nothing. It was just time. I woke on the couch. I was surrounded by your scent. I knew I should go home but I didn’t want to leave. I wanted to feel you. We had gotten so close. I wanted more. I was tired of telling myself what we had was enough. I had my keys in hand and jacket on. I walked in to just take a glance at you but, the pull I felt was so strong. I sat my keys down and that was it.”

“Well I am certainly glad you did. I did not know how long I could keep being a gentleman.”

“Why were you?”  
“I just felt that for us to move forward you had to be the one.”  
Scully laughed “you are probably right on that”

“Ok Scully you are up.”

“Is the kitchen really just for rental”  
“No.”  
“Care to elaborate on that”  
“It’s a more involved answer.”  
“Well I think we have the time” Scully said smiling and squeezing his hand.

Mulder leaned back on the other lounge chair. “So, I know I am a lot Scully.”  
Scully laughed  
“I know.” Mulder said smiling at her. “I know I can’t give you all that you deserve. But for some reason you are still here. I want to give you everything Scully. And if that start is a kitchen, then well it’s the start. I am not worthy of you in my life.”

“Mulder that is simply not true. You are worthy. I am where I want to be. And I do love the kitchen. As much as it seems extravagant, I love this whole house.”  
“I knew you would. Its why I didn’t sell it. I wanted it for us.”  
Scully cleared her throat “So you’re up Mulder.”  
Mulder looked her in the eyes “Why do you stay Scully?”


	9. Chapter 9

“why do I stay, Mulder?”

“Yea Scully”

“Because I love you, I am in love with you.” Scully said smiling with tears in her eyes. 

Mulder reached out and grabbed her off her chair and pulled her on top of him. He kissed her slow, methodical, passionately. 

“Oh Scully, I have loved you for longer then I haven’t.”

Scully leaned for to kiss Mulder. Mulder grabbed the edge of the cover up and pulled it off of her. Under was the black string bikini. 

“Christ Scully are you trying to kill me?”  
“What do you mean Mulder? This?” Scully said standing up and moving over to the large outdoor couch. “Mulder you want to come over and join me here?” Scully reached up to remove the top to her bathing suit letting it drop to the ground. 

Mulder stood up and was at her in 2 large strides. His hands went to her waist and his mouth found her breast. Scully gasped and pushed her breast more into Mulders mouth. His tongue swirled her nipple, his teeth grazing over the nipple. He continued assaulting her breasts till Scully was moaning and could not stand up on her own. 

Mulder lowered Scully on the couch and pulled her bikini bottoms off. He inhaled deeply as he kissed down her stomach to her pussy. Mulder loved the smell of Scully. 

“Oh, baby you smell so good it makes me so hard.”  
“Mulder please…” Scully was begging and squirming beneath him and it was the most beautiful site. 

“Hang on I want to look at you.” Mulder ran his eyes over this woman that he loved more then his own life. “God you are so beautiful. I do not know how I got so lucky. I love you so much.”  
Scully sat up, pushing Mulder back a little as she did. She brought her hands up to cup his face.

“Mulder, we are both lucky. I think we complete each other in many ways. I am whole because of you. I cannot imagine my life without you. I love you Mulder”

They came together, kissing slow. It was a kiss filled with love and promise. Scully pulled Mulder down on top of her. Her legs going around him trying to bring his hardened cock to her center. Her nails ran down his back and she thrust up into him. 

“Scully baby slow-down”  
“Mulder can we do slow later? Right now, I really just want you to fuck me.” Scully said with a full smile.  
Mulder could on nod his head as he stripped his pants off. When they were off Scully looked him up and down like he was an ice cream cone. 

“Mulder sit”  
Mulder smiled and did as he was told. Scully then climbed on him and lowered herself onto his cock. Scully then started to ride Mulder. It was full of passion. Mulder was in awe of her. He knew this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

Mulder reached down finding Scully clit. He rubbed circles around it. His mouth found her breast and he sucked on her nipple.   
“Oh god Mulder I am going to cum”  
“Yes, baby cum for me”  
And with that she did with Mulder right behind her.  
Mulder was breathing hard “damn Scully what was that? I am not complaining but I am going to have to up cardio to keep up with you.”

Scully chuckled “I don’t know Mulder. Maybe it’s this fresh ocean air. “  
“That’s it we are never leaving. Calling the bureau to tell them we quit”  
Scully laughed and kissed Mulder.  
“Hey Scully why don’t you go clean up and change. I am going to straighten up out here.”  
Scully eyed Mulder “ok…”  
“It’s nothing Scully, I just thought we could eat out here and I don’t want Mrs. Johnson to have to clean up after us.”  
“Ok Mulder.”  
“So how about I meet you down here at 7:30 for dinner? Go take a bath, relax ok.”

Scully pulled her swimsuit on before leaning down to kiss Mulder. She then turned to walk back up to the house. 

Mulder shook his head before realizing it was almost 5 and he had a lot of work to do.


End file.
